


Pissing off Rodney - Always a bad idea

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pisses off Rodney and pays the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissing off Rodney - Always a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme.

John knew that Rodney was pissed. He even knew why. But if he tried to avoid Rodney, Rodney wouldn't calm down; he'd just get more upset.

So when they finished debriefing, and wasn't that fun, with Rodney glowering in the corner, he followed Rodney back to his quarters. He wasn't really surprised when Rodney grabbed him as soon as the door slid shut, slamming him back against the wall.

He didn't struggle to get away - they both knew if he did, he'd succeed, and that would just put off the inevitable. He just hung there in Rodney's grasp, smiled insolently and asked, "Problem?"

"You're goddamned right, there's a problem. What's wrong, _Colonel_? I'm not enough for you anymore? You could have fooled me when you were begging for it harder and faster this morning."

"C'mon, Rodney," John said. "You know how it works. I do a little harmless flirting, I make the girls love me, the wheels of discourse are greased, we get intel and food."

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care." Rodney shook John before slamming him back again, and okay, that was really starting to hurt. "You're _mine_. You seem to forget that, when a pretty girl flutters her eyelashes at you."

"It's not that bad, Rodney," John started, only to be slammed back a third time.

"I don't want to hear it. I guess me saying it just isn't sinking in, so I'll have to try something different."

That was worrisome. Rodney could get creative when he was pissed. When Rodney released him, the release of pressure was so sudden that John nearly stumbled. "Take your clothes off," he ordered.

"And if I don't want to?"

Rodney's glare really said it all. John would come face first against Rodney's will, and they both knew that eventually he'd lose. Sometimes that was fun, but right now, not so much.

So instead of arguing, John bent over and started unlacing his boots. Next to him, he could see Rodney doing the same thing, and as he pulled off his t-shirt, he heard the thunk of him kicking them off.

That was _all_ Rodney took off, John realized about the time he was stepping out of his boxers. "Um, aren't we going to even this up some?" he asked, very uncomfortable.

"No." Rodney sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh. "Come lie down."

John thought hard about arguing. He had less than no interest in being spanked, but he didn't feel like having the fight that arguing would engender, especially since he suspected it would end with him over Rodney's knee anyway.

Awkwardly, he tried to lower himself down, but the angle was bad, and his legs were too tall, while his arms weren't quite long enough to brace against the floor, since Rodney's bed was freakishly high.

Rodney wasn't giving him any help, either. He just stayed still as John flailed and squirmed, trying to find a position where he could breathe. Finally, though, he settled, and he waited for the inevitable.

He wasn't expecting Rodney's hand, touching his ass gently, stroking it. "I wish we could be doing this for fun," Rodney muttered before he lifted his hand.

The first slap made it clear that Rodney wasn't kidding. It rocked John forward, and he brought his hands back to cover his ass. "Ow," he said.

"Oh, shut up," said Rodney. "You're going to hurt worse before I'm done. Now, move your hands or I'll move them for you."

Slowly, reluctantly, John brought his hands down, and this time, when Rodney slapped him, he managed to keep them down, even though it was a close thing.

Rodney didn't give him a chance to recover. He just spanked John all over his ass and thighs. It was pretty random - John couldn't predict where he was going to hit next. What he did know was that it fucking _hurt_.

Which didn't explain why he was getting hard, or why he was riding Rodney's thigh.

"Stop that," Rodney said. "This is punishment. This is not you getting off on this."

John didn't dignify that with an answer. He wasn't getting off on this, except for how maybe he was.

Rodney paused, rubbing his hand over John's stinging ass. It felt hot and swollen to John, and he was sure it was bright red. "Are you going to keep it in your pants?" Rodney asked, a little breathless, and John realized that the bulge under his stomach was Rodney's cock. He wasn't the only one getting off on this, apparently.

"I always do," John said, equally as breathless. "But I'll try not to flirt unless it's important."

"No flirting, John. I can't stand it."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win, and that if he argued that he was going to get spanked a lot more, he said, "Fine. We'll find another way."

"Good." Rodney helped John roll off his lap, and he landed on his knees on the floor. Moving pulled on his ass in not good ways, and he groaned.

"Did you have to hit me quite so hard?" he asked plaintively.

"Yes." Rodney stood up and pulled John to his feet as well.

John stepped forward, so that his hard on was poking Rodney in the stomach. "You gave me this - are you going to deal with it?"

"I don't think so. That would just be rewarding bad behavior, wouldn't it?" Instead of stripping, Rodney shifted so that John could get on the bed. "Lie down."

"You going to get undressed too?" John asked as he obeyed.

"No, I don't think so," Rodney said. "That would be just too tempting." He did lie down next to John, pulling him over so that John's head was on his shoulder. "Seriously, John, don't do that anymore, okay?"

"Okay, okay," John agreed. He was uncomfortable - his ass hurt, and his balls ached, but clearly he wasn't getting off just yet. "Promise me one thing?"

"What?" Rodney sounded suspicious.

"We'll try that sometime when I'm _not_ in trouble?"

"That's a promise."


End file.
